The purpose of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose, qualitative and quantitative toxicities, pharmacokinetics and anti-tumor effects of Tetraplatin, a platinum analog, when administered daily for five consecutive days every twenty-eight days to patients with solid tumors.